Solitaire
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: A Songfic dedication to Bonnie S's And Death Shall Have No Dominion.


**Authors note: Well everyone, first things first, I do not own a majority of the plot behind this songfic; it is merely a tribute to Bonnie S's Sailor Moon fic: And Death Shall Have No Dominion. This fic is a reflection from Neflyte's P.O.V. in his inner-struggle dealing with Molly's death, and her rebirth, and every bit of doubt that she was his wife returned to him. Bonnie; this one goes out to you; because, you took action, and dared to change the few and far between things I, and I'm sure, so many others found out to be wrong with this beloved series. Everyone else, I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any profit from writing this fic.**

**Solitaire By Gabriel769**

**There was a man, a lonely man.  
Who lost his love through his indifference.  
**

_How long had it been since the horribly dreadful day? The day my one true treasure, and reason for living and breathing was so cruelly robbed from me. The day my Princess, soul-mate, lover and wife was so brutally taken from my side._

_The days slowly and agonizingly blended together into a corrosive, poisonous haze. The day she died, well let's just say my reason to be the noble man that she loved slowly began to leave me._

_Who am I? I am Neflyte, former elite general in one of the earth's mightiest kingdom's; a kingdom by the name of Timin. I am the one responsible for training and betraying the prince of the earth, not only betraying his trust, but his friendship all in the same._

**A heart that cared, that went unshared.  
Until it died in his silence.  
**

_I now work for work for a new queen, one that has far from earned my respect, unlike the one that I betrayed, even though she had showed me kindness and compassion; and even went as far as to make a promise to reunite me with my beloved, my one and only love, as well as our unborn baby girl, one day._

_But my impatience cost me all of that, that same impatience which led me to betray Queen Serenity, The moon Princess, the Prince of the earth, my beliefs and as well, led me into allegiance with a corrupt so-called queen by the name of Beryl. _

**_  
_And Solitaire's the only game in town.  
And every road that takes him, takes him down.  
**

_Once a fellow general by the name of Jadeite had failed one time too many, and Beryl had disposed of him; I had my chance to prove my worth, and in the end the hag would have to keep her promise and reunite me with my beloved._

_It had to have been a thousand years at least, and that made the sight before me my first day out of the negaverse that much harder… Her…_

**And by himself, it's easy to pretend, He'll never love again.  
**

_This had to be a cruel joke, yes… that is the only way to explain it. Serenity was getting a little pay back for the destruction of her kingdom. Not that I didn't deserve it. But so much of me wanted to rush clear across this tennis court and take her into my arms and never let her go… to tell her how much that I've missed her… to tell her how sorry I am for the things that I've done._

**_  
_And keeping to himself he plays the game. Without her love it always ends the same.  
**

_So many times over the next few months I would encounter her, but until the hag made good on her promise, I would have to continuously lie, hurt and steal energy from this angelic twin of my beloved._

_But yet, every time I was near her It would be the only time I felt any completion anymore._

**While life goes on around him everywhere, He's playing Solitaire.  
**

_When I had protected her from Yasha as well as helped to destroy Yasha; I was hit with the strong realization… Even if it cost me my life (which it probably would) I would destroy Beryl._

_Because I knew what Beryl and the others would do if they conquer this planet, innocent lives like Molly's would perish. _

**_  
_Another day, a lonely day. So much to say that goes unspoken. And through the night, his sleepless nights His eyes are closed, his heart is broken  
**

_I had the hardest night of sleep that night; knowing deep-down that I should have stayed until she had awoken, but deeper-down, it was getting harder and harder to face this beautiful kind, innocent duplicate of my long lost wife._

_If I hung around her too long, I'd go insane with the fact that she really was my wife returned to me; and I would have to face my crimes. And the punishment would surely be losing her forever. _

**  
And Solitaire's the only game in town.  
And every road that takes him, takes him down.  
**

_It was not long before my reverie was disrupted by the most horrid of sounds…_

_Molly! She was in trouble! And whoever was bringing this trouble to her was about to pay dearly._

_I was more than willing to bet that wench Zoicite had played a hand in this angel's capture; and once I had located Molly, my suspicions were confirmed…_

**And by himself it's easy to pretend.  
She's coming back again. And keeping to himself he plays the game,  
Without her love it always ends the same. While life goes on around him everywhere, He's playing Solitaire.  
**

_It was the delta girls, Zoicite's top Youma's. They were about to find out exactly first hand why not to piss me off!_

_I tore through the three of them easily, only receiving a minor cut in the process; but that mattered not as long as she was safe._

_I carried her bridal style to a secluded part of a local park, where she insisted on treating my wound. I feigned protest, only to keep up appearances._

_I then promised to take her out the next morning for something called a parfait._

_She then asked me with the same doe-eyed innocence that my wife had; "Do they have any holiday's in that evil society you belong to?"_

**  
A little hope, goes up in smoke.  
Just how it goes, goes without saying.  
**

_I couldn't help but chuckle at this remark, but I had to think about it…_

_If every day you hate your existence is a holiday, then yes, yes we do._

_I didn't say this to her but thought it…_

_It was then that the delta girl's attacked! I had barely managed to push Molly out of the way before those thorns pierced my shoulder. It was better this way; I deserved to die.. she deserved to live… so if the want the damn star crystal, they can have it! Just as long as it buys her enough of an escape…_

_But yet she had to be stubborn, and try and save me… which in the end… she did!_

**Solitaireee!  
**

_She stayed by my side, not once, but twice now, and even went as far as to save my life with the aid of the sailor scouts; all of them knowing full well my intentions and my crimes… why?_

**And by himself it's easy to pretend, He'll never love again.  
**

_Why? Why would she save me? Why would she and the scouts care if I live or die, especially after I hurt her?_

_It was this question that I asked, and she replied with the same answer that made me realize how wrong I really was…_

"_You're heart has never deceived me."_

**Ohhh, And keeping to himself he plays the game. Without her love it always ends the same. While life goes on around him everywhere, He's playing Solitaire.**

**Solitaire, solitaire…**

**Authors note: Well, I hope that was a decent tribute. Bonnie, if you read this fic; a review from you would mean the world to me. Thanks. To the rest of you; please read and review. Thanks. – Gabriel769**


End file.
